


;laundry

by dontaskmyname



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Based on Dan's new video, Cute, Dan Howell - Freeform, Fetus Dan, Fetus Phil, Fluff, Laundry machine, Phan - Freeform, Phandom - Freeform, Phanfiction, Phil Lester - Freeform, Teasing, idk how to tag, needy, needy!dan, teasing!Phil, wth is this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-12-29 19:53:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12092262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontaskmyname/pseuds/dontaskmyname
Summary: "can I wash my clothes at your place today?"Little did Phil know, today means forever.





	;laundry

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ilovemylife](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilovemylife/gifts).



Phil stood up from his sofa as he heard soft knocks on his front door. 

"Wait a second~"He yelled melodically a little bit loud. Just to make sure the person behind the door hears him. 

He twisted his door knob, a little bit frightened because no one has informed him to come today. 

When he opened the door, he saw a boy as tall as him with a basket full of clothes in his arms.His brown hair was kind of curly and his cheek was slightly blushing. 

"I need to use your washing machine." Dan spat it out after a couple second of silence.

"Again."Dan bit his bottom lip. 

"Do I know you? "Phil asked. 

" Phil~"Dan whined but quickly closed his mouth after that as he was scared that Phil's neighbour might heard him. 

Phil let out a sigh before putting on a smirk on his face. "No wonder I'm your only friend." Phil said,slightly mean. 

"Oh. Okay. "Dan said, turning around with a plastic smile on his face. 

" Hey hey hey, come on. "Phil said while laughing playfully and took Dan's hand, pulling him into his apartment. 

"If you let me go just now, believe me,I would never ever contact you anymore, Mr Lester."Dan said,waving his index finger in front of Phil's face. 

"Okay,Howell.Go put your dirty clothes in 'my' laundry right now. "Phil grinned. 

Dan rolled his eyes and dissappeared to the laundry room. 

After a couple minutes, Dan came again and sat next to Phil on the couch. 

"My laundry will done in.." Dan looked at the wall clock before continuing his words. "30 minutes.So what should we do?" Even a little kid can tell how excited he was at the moment. 

"Hm.. How about you come again after 30 minutes?"Phil said, lowkey want to look at Dan's disappointed face. 

"Um, what? "Frown started to show on Dan's face. 

Phil wanted to laugh so bad at that moment but he kept it deeply in his heart. He wanted to tease the younger boy more.

He was pretty sure Dan knows how to use the laundry bar in his Uni.He knew Dan just wanted an excuse so he can meet Phil more often. 

Which for Phil is kinda cute. 

" You should come back later. "Phil repeated with emotionless face. 

"Oh. Okay." Dan stood up and when he lifted his leg to walk to the door, Phil's arms grab his shoulder and he fell on top of Phil on the couch. 

"Ouch! "Phil said between his laugh." You twat! "Dan laughed so loud that his stomach hurt so much. 

" Why did you do that?! "Dan asked, still not moving from his position. "Can you stand up first? "Phil was literally losing his breath.

"Tell me!" Dan said jokingly and wiggle his body more on Phil's. 

"Oh stop you mother of ass! "Phil yelled in pain but still can't stop his laugh. 

" I said tell me."Dan pouted. 

"Because I don't want you to leave. "Phil said as he was so desperate for air and he can feel his bone started to shatter to pieces. 

"Aww, so precious. "Dan stood up. 

Phil sat and gasped for air. He glanced at Dan from the side of his eyes." I hate you."He said. 

"Same goes to you. "Dan replied spontaneously. 

"I wont open the door next time you come. Believe me." Phil said, putting his hand on his hip.

"Okay~"Dan rolled his eyes up and let his tongue out. 

Phil smiled eventhough his heart was burning at that moment. 

3 weeks later... 

"Dan! This is the forth time this week!" Phil said looking at the tall figure in front of him with a basket in his arms. 

Phil peaked into the basket, there were only around 3 shirts in the it.Clearly, Dan just wanted to see him. 

"I promise that this is the last time."Dan smiled, revealing his dimples on both of his cheek making Phil smiled too. 

"Okay, last time. "

Little did Phil know, Dan will forever wash his clothes at Phil's house. 

Oh correction. 

Their house.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy it. Leave a kudos If you like it and comment your opinion down below because it will brighten up my day a lot. ^^


End file.
